Field of the Invention
This application is directed to catheter pumps for mechanical circulatory support of a heart.
Description of the Related Art
Heart disease is a major health problem that has high mortality rate. Physicians increasingly use mechanical circulatory support systems for treating heart failure. The treatment of acute heart failure requires a device that can provide support to the patient quickly. Physicians desire treatment options that can be deployed quickly and minimally-invasively.
Mechanical circulatory support (MCS) systems and ventricular assist devices (VADs) have gained greater acceptance for the treatment of acute heart failure, such as to stabilize a patient after cardiogenic shock, during treatment of acute myocardial infarction (MI) or decompensated heart failure, or to support a patient during high risk percutaneous coronary intervention (PCI). An example of an MCS system is a rotary blood pump placed percutaneously, e.g., via a catheter without a surgical cutdown.
In a conventional approach, a blood pump is inserted into the body and connected to the cardiovascular system, for example, to the left ventricle and the ascending aorta to assist the pumping function of the heart. Other known applications include pumping venous blood from the right ventricle to the pulmonary artery for support of the right side of the heart. Typically, acute circulatory support devices are used to reduce the load on the heart muscle for a period of time, to stabilize the patient prior to heart transplant or for continuing support.
There is a need for improved mechanical circulatory support devices for treating acute heart failure. There is a need for devices designed to provide near full heart flow rate and inserted percutaneously (e.g., through the femoral artery without a cutdown).
There is a need for a pump with improved performance and clinical outcomes. There is a need for a pump that can provide elevated flow rates with reduced risk of hemolysis and thrombosis. There is a need for a pump that can be inserted minimally-invasively and provide sufficient flow rates for various indications while reducing the risk of major adverse events.
In one aspect, there is a need for a heart pump that can be placed minimally-invasively, for example, through a 15FR or 12FR incision. In one aspect, there is a need for a heart pump that can provide an average flow rate of 4 Lpm or more during operation, for example, at 62 mmHg of head pressure.
While the flow rate of a rotary pump can be increased by rotating the impeller faster, higher rotational speeds are known to increase the risk of hemolysis, which can lead to adverse outcomes and in some cases death. Higher speeds also lead to performance and patient comfort challenges. Many percutaneous ventricular assist devices (VADs) have driveshafts between the motor and impeller rotating at high speeds. Some percutaneous VADs are designed to rotate at speeds of more than 15,000 RPM, and in some case more than 25,000 RPM in operation. The vibration, noise, and heat from the motor and driveshaft can cause discomfort to the patient when positioned, especially when positioned inside the body. Accordingly, there is a need to for a device that improves performance and patient comfort with a high speed motor.
There is a need for a motor configured to drive an operative device, e.g., a impeller, at a distal portion of the pump. It can be important for the motor to be configured to allow for percutaneous insertion of the pump's impeller.
These and other problems are overcome by the inventions described herein.